Bitwa o szczęście
by papryka.chili
Summary: Rose i Scorpius. Jak jedna głupota może zmienić całe życie.


**ROPIUS**

Ten rok szkolny z pozoru nie różnił się niczym od poprzednich sześciu lat, kiedy to Rose Weasley wraz z kilkoma setkami uczniów w różnym wieku wsiadła do pociągu i przez kilka godzin z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała powrotu bądź pierwszego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Pierwszy września również zaczął się normalnie i nie zapowiadał niczego dziwnego. Prócz jednej, dosyć sporej różnicy, wszystko było takie same. Prócz faktu, że Rose Weasley właśnie zaczynała ostatni rok nauki, miała mieć najważniejsze egzaminy końcowe, a później mogła wrócić do szkoły, co najwyżej, jako nauczycielka.

Już nie będzie tych wizyt w Hogsmead, imprez po wygranych meczach Quidditch'a, balu Bożonarodzeniowego co cztery lata, szlabanów czy ucieczek z lekcji. Teraz wszystko miało się zmienić. Rose miała świadomość, że zmiany będą bardzo duże i, co było bardzo prawdopodobne, miały mieć niewyobrażalny wpływ na dalsze życie.

Pytanie polegało na tym, jaki to będzie wpływ.

Nie sądziła, że pierwszy września kiedykolwiek wzbudzi w niej tak mieszane uczucia. Było kilku nowych nauczycieli, ale Rose najbardziej odczuła brak wieloletniego gajowego i nauczyciela Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Rubeusa Hagrida. Jego odejście wywołało bardzo dużą kontrowersję – Ślizgoni wiwatowali ze szczęścia, klaszcząc i gwiżdżąc, na myśl, że w końcu będzie uczył ich ktoś bardziej kompetentny, większość Gryfonów zabuczała na wiadomość, że stracili ulubionego nauczyciela i częste, popołudniowe herbatki, natomiast Krukoni i Puchoni byli raczej neutralni.

Rose czuła się rozdarta.

Owszem, było jej żal, że Hagrid odchodzi, a ona traci możliwość piątkowych herbatek i spotkań z przyjacielem jej rodziców. Z drugiej strony jednak była zadowolona, że w końcu, po tylu latach, Hagrid postanowił w końcu związać się z Olimpią Maxime. Wyjechał do Francji i tam miał być z nią szczęśliwy. Hagrid był jedną z nielicznych osób, które zasługiwały na szczęście.

No i mogli mieć nowego nauczyciela.

W końcu nie można się było nie zgodzić, że Hagrid nie należał do najlepszych nauczycieli. Jego pomysły na lekcje i nowe gatunki stworzeń raczej nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Może nie pokazywał już więcej Sklątek Tylnowybuchowych czy przeraźliwie nudnych Gumochłonów, ale jego zamiłowanie do Smoków i Akromantul było dosyć przerażające. Szczególnie jeśli chodziło o Akromantule, wielkie i włochate, śmiertelnie jadowite.

A on uważał je, za ósmy cud świata.

Przesadą było, gdy na lekcji w piątej klasie pokazał uczniom Garboroga. Stworzenia te są z natury agresywne, a skoro potrafią skrzywdzić nawet trolla, to nie powinny być pokazywane dzieciom, młodzieży, ludziom zupełnie bezbronnym. Widocznie Hagrid tak nie uważał i był zaskoczony, że większość uczniów zwiała.

Rose i Albus pozostali z szacunku do półolbrzyma.

Również przesadą było, gdy miesiąc później postanowił pokazać im Gryfa. Oczywiście, że było to stworzenie łagodniejsze od Garboroga, ale według Ministerstwa Magii są groźne i opieka nad nimi wymaga specjalistycznej wiedzy. Rubeus Hagrid na pewno jej nie posiadał, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że im zwierzę groźniejsze, tym dla ich nauczyciela było lepsze. Hagrid uwielbiał to, co groźne, niebezpieczne i zabronione przez ministerstwo. I uważał, że są to zwierzęta grzeczne i ułożone i na pewno nikomu nie zrobią krzywdy.

Do czasu.

Rose była typowym Weasleyem, chociaż jej podobieństwo do ojca zaczynało się i kończyło na rudych włosach i piegach. Upór miała zarówno po matce, jak i po ojcu, chociaż Hermiona zdecydowanie przodowała. To jej charakter był silniejszy i to ona, nie Ronald, sprawowała władzę w domu. Była głową rodziny, a Rose bardzo wdała się w matkę.

Nie znosiła sprzeciwu, niemal tak bardzo, jak nienawidziła rozkazów.

Jak jednak nie dostawać rozkazów, kiedy chodzi się do szkoły?

W szkole jest pełno rozkazów, nauczyciele muszą czuć władzę nad uczniami. Niektórzy, jak profesor Binns, wciąż zanudzali uczniów i nie zwracali uwagi na to, co dzieje się na ich lekcjach. Rose już dawno była zdania, że ich nauczyciel Historii Magii powinien odejść, najlepiej po prostu przejść na drugą stronę, gdzie od bardzo dawna było jego miejsce. Dlaczego żaden z dyrektorów nie postanowił go zwolnić? Może w końcu by odszedł i przestał zanudzać, a na jego miejsce przyszedłby jakiś młody nauczyciel. Ciekawy i interesujący.

Ale nie, wciąż musiał ich uczyć przynudzający duch.

Rose wrodziła się bardziej w słynnych bliźniaków Weasley. Niestety jeden z nich zginął w czasie Ostatniej Bitwy o Hogwart, więc drugi bliźniak, George, trochę bardziej przycichł. Śmierć najważniejszej osoby w życiu na pewno nie jest łatwa do zaakceptowania. Mimo wszystko wciąż prowadził sklep, który dawno temu został przez nich założony. Dowcipy Weasley'ów przynosiły wysokie zyski, a ojciec rudowłosej pomagał swojemu starszemu bratu.

Nigdy jednak nie mógł zastąpić Freda.

Rose pisała dużo listów i również wiele ich dostawała. Większość była od matki, która musiała wiedzieć co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, jak radzą sobie jej dzieci i czy wszystko jest dobrze. Ciągłe sowy z wiadomościami od matki bardzo męczyły siedemnastoletnią czarownicę, ale nic nie mogła na nie poradzić, bo kiedy przestawała odpisywać, jej rodzicielka znajdywała inne sposoby, by poznać co u dzieci. Z dwojga złego Rose wybierała wiadomości z pierwszej ręki.

Więc chcąc nie chcąc, raz w miesiącu jej sowa płomykówka wylatywała z wiadomością do rodzinnego domu w Londynie, a później wracała z przesyłką zwrotną. List od rodzicielki zawsze zaczynał się w ten sam sposób:

„_Kochana Rosie,_

_mam nadzieję, że ty i Hugo nie sprawiacie zbyt wielu problemów. Szczególnie ty, Rosie, powinnaś skupić się w tym roku na nauce, masz egzaminy, więc musisz bardzo uważać. Żadnych głupich wybryków, niczego, czego później będziesz żałowała. (…)"_

I niemal identycznie się kończył:

„_Przekaż Hugonowi, że tata zdobył bilety na mistrzostwa w te wakacje. Miej oko na brata i nie pakuj się w żadne kłopoty. Ucz się pilnie, oboje z tatą jesteśmy z was bardzo dumni, _

_Kocham was,_

_Mama"_

Nie pakuj się w kłopoty, nie rób żadnych głupot, ucz się pilnie, miej oko na brata, pisz często, bądź idealna. Jedna wielka mantra jej rodziców, powtarzana odkąd Rose skończyła trzynaście lat i do Hogwartu przyszedł jej młodszy braciszek. Od zawsze musiała być najlepsza. Już kiedy szła do pierwszej klasy, jej ojciec, niby w żartach, powiedział, że musi być lepsza od Scorpiusa Malfoya. Zasiał w niej chęć rywalizacji, chociaż nie znała tamtego chłopaka.

Wtedy. Bo teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Już nie pamiętała jak to wszystko się potoczyło. Znaczy, oczywiście, że gdzieś to było w zakamarkach jej umysłu, ale chyba za wszelką cenę próbowała to od siebie odpychać. Gdy była dzieckiem, rodzice bronili jej rywalizować i zawsze krzyczeli, gdy organizowała z bratem i kuzynostwem jakiekolwiek konkursy czy zawody. Bywała dosyć nieznośnym dzieckiem, chociaż była oczkiem w głowie taty. Ronald Weasley zawsze bronił córkę przed żoną, szczególnie gdy Rose zrobiła coś wbrew matce. A to zdarzało się nad wyraz często.

W życiu nie wszystko układa się po naszej myśli, szczególnie gdy człowiek zostaje wysłany do szkoły, na całe dziesięć miesięcy, wśród zupełnie obcych ludzi, nie bardzo wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Z czasem wszystko mija, układa się i nie chcemy już wracać do domu, ale nikt się do niczego nie zamierza przyznawać.

Rose nie lubiła wykonywać rozkazów, żadnych. Więc gdy matka upierała się, by córka poszła w jej ślady i była dobrą, grzeczną i ułożoną uczennicą, ona zdecydowała się robić wbrew matce. Łapała szlaban za szlabanem, traciła dziesiątki punktów i wykonywała wszystkie zadania domowe. W końcu była córką Hermiony Granger-Weasley, po kimś musiała odziedziczyć łatwe przyswajanie wiedzy i chęć do nauki. Ojciec podarował jej w genach lekkość łapania szlabanów i tracenia punktów.

Była nieodłączną córką swoich rodziców.

Miała także lekkość do pakowania w kłopoty nie tylko siebie, ale również ludzi ze swojego otoczenia. Kiedy dostawała szlaban, to nigdy sama, zawsze z kimś. Najbardziej utkwiły jej w pamięci te ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem, spowodowane ich ciągłymi kłótniami, czasami również z użyciem różdżki i zaklęć. Mało kiedy udało im się ukryć atak na siebie, zawsze ktoś musiał ich nakryć.

I jeden pamiętny szlaban wszystko zmienił.

Ich początek był nietypowy. Brakowało w ich związku logiki, spójności i prawdziwej miłości. Z początku, prawdopodobnie, połączyło ich pożądanie, o które nie trudno w wieku siedemnastu lat, gdy hormony biorą górę nad całością. Ukrywali się po pustych klasach, zapomnianych korytarzach i w Pokoju Życzeń. Nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się o ich ledwo kiełkującym związku, ze względu na rodziców i fakt, że po ujawnieniu się wybuchnie wielki skandal.

Kto to widział, Malfoy i Weasley razem.

Rose była jednak szczęśliwa, mimo iż trwała w dosyć chorym, nietypowym związku. Wieczorami spotykali się potajemnie, a w ciągu dnia dalej się wykłócali, rzucali na siebie jakieś proste, niegroźne zaklęcia i dostawali wspólne szlabany. To był szczęśliwy okres, trwający od listopada aż do maja. Rose nie miała pojęcia jak udało im się ukrywać ten związek aż tak długo.

Uczucia. W pół roku przeszli od nienawiści, przez pożądanie, aż do miłości.

Bo Rose pokochała Scorpiusa i gotowa była stawić czoła wszystkim przeciwnością. Ale zanim postanowią powiedzieć rodzinom o swoim związku, musieli zmierzyć się z czymś, co w danej sytuacji wydawało się być banałem. Czekały na nich egzaminy końcowe, zwane Okropnie Wyczerpującymi Testami Magicznymi. Było to znacznie prostsze, niż oznajmienie rodzicom, że zbratało się z wrogiem.

Czekały ich ciężkie chwile.

Maj i czerwiec upłynęły im nie na zwykłej nauce, tylko na katorżniczej pracy, nocnym wkuwaniu i częstym przesiadywaniu w bibliotece dłużej, niż pozwalał regulamin i ich bardzo stara bibliotekarka, Irma Pince. Rose wciąż zastanawiała się, dlaczego ta kobieta wciąż tam pracuje, zamiast odejść na emeryturę. Scorpius natomiast pewnego dnia zadał jeszcze bardziej rzeczowe pytanie, a mianowicie:

- Dlaczego ona jeszcze żyje? Ma z dwieście lat!

Prawdopodobnie zbyt wiele się nie pomylił, bo ich bibliotekarka pracowała zarówno teraz, w czasach, gdy do szkoły chodzili rodzice Rose i Scorpiusa, a także wtedy, gdy w Hogwarcie uczyli się dziadkowie młodzieży.

- Mogłaby odejść na emeryturę i przestać znęcać się nad nami. – Scorpius miał niebywałą tendencję do narzekania. Prawdopodobnie był to jego najsłynniejszy i najlepszy talent. Zaraz za nim była gra Quidditch'a, gdzie w szkolnej drużynie grał na pozycji ścigającego. Ojciec był z niego dumny, chociaż tego nie okazywał.

- Skończ narzekać – powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od grubego tomiszcza. „1001 eliksirów na każdą porę". Rose coraz częściej przeklinała w duchu na swoje zamiłowanie do warzenia mikstur. Bardzo nie lubiła zapamiętywać receptur, czasami zbyt zawiłych i bardzo skomplikowanych.

- Sama przyznaj. Po co są te głupie egzaminy? W dodatku co roku? Wystarczyłby jeden egzamin na całe siedem lat, nikt by nie narzekał.

- Z wyjątkiem ciebie. Zabierz się lepiej za naukę, chcę to skończyć jak najszybciej i móc stąd wyjść. Wiesz, że ja również nie znoszę tej wiedźmy – syknęła cicho, pochylając się nad księgą i sprawdzając dokładny przepis na jeden z eliksirów.

- Przecież nie narzekam! – zaperzył się, patrząc na nią.

Roześmiała się tylko, zapisując całą recepturę na jednym z kawałków pergaminu, jakie leżały na blacie stołu. Od ponad trzech godzin siedzieli w bibliotece, w najdalszym kącie, aby nikt ich nie zobaczył. Cały czas uczyli się razem, czasami w bibliotece, czasami w pustej sali, innym razem w Pokoju Życzeń. Mimo częstych szlabanów, utraconych punktów i meczów Quidditch'a, zależało im, aby jak najlepiej zdać egzaminy końcowe.

Chcieli w przyszłości robić coś dobrego, jak praca jako Uzdrowiciel, Auror albo Niewymowny. Scorpius, który od zawsze wychowywany był wśród złota i platyny, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby zamieszkać w biedniejszym domu niż Malfoy Manor. Rose nigdy nie przywiązywała wagi do pieniędzy i bogactwa.

Pracowali jeszcze przez godzinę, nim bibliotekarka zaskrzeczała im nad głowami:

- Co wy tu robicie? Biblioteka została zamknięta godzinę temu, nie powinno was tutaj być. W tej chwili marsz do siebie!

Jak najszybciej pozbierali swoje rzeczy i niemal wybiegli z biblioteki, by nie narażać się kobiecie. Biegli korytarzem do samego końca, dopóki nie musieli zatrzymać się przy schodach. Rose pocałowała chłopaka w policzek i już chciała ruszyć w górę, ale młody Malfoy zdążył złapać ją za łokieć i, mimo jej protestów, przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- Scorpius, jest po ciszy nocnej. Powinniśmy już wracać do dormitoriów, jeśli nie chcemy szlabanów. A oboje dobrze wiemy, że teraz są nam one niepotrzebne – mruknęła, opierając chude dłonie na jego torsie. Mimo jedwabnej koszuli i grubej szaty, rudowłosa wyczuła jak jego serce szybko bije.

- Boisz się szlabanu? Ty, która złapałaś ich tyle w ciągu siedmiu lat, nagle obawiasz się jednego małego szlabanu? – Scorpius objął dziewczynę w pasie i mocniej do siebie przyciągnął. Uśmiechnął się, chociaż jego stalowoszare oczy nie pokazywały żadnych emocji.

- Nie boję, ale jest nam to niepotrzebne. Muszę się dalej uczyć… - szepnęła cicho i westchnęła, czując ciepły oddech chłopaka na swojej szyi.

- Chodź stąd lepiej, Rosie – wymruczał w jej szyję i ujął jej dłoń, powoli prowadząc ją przed siebie. Znowu w nocy spali w Pokoju Życzeń.

Nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz.

Egzaminy bywają katorgą, szczególnie wtedy, gdy zależy nam na wynikach. Rose i Scorpius dawali z siebie wszystko, a nauka pochłonęła cały ich czas, więc nawet nie mogli się spokojnie spotkać, we dwójkę, jak wcześniej. Scorpius nawet bez wyników miał już załatwioną pracę w Ministerstwie, na dobrym stanowisku. Ojciec, mimo jego złej sławy i kilku mrocznych występków w czasach szkolnych, zyskał sporą sympatię w świecie czarodziejów i teraz pracował na wysokim i dobrze płatnym stanowisku w Ministerstwie.

Teoria i praktyka, dzień i noc kolejne zajęcia. W szklarni numer dziewięć, podczas testów z zielarstwa, gorące i czerwcowe słońce spiekło ich karki, a gdy w nocy niektórzy zdawali astronomię, za duży wiatr bardzo przeszkadzał im w wypisywaniu map. Rose nie miała pewności jak poszło jej na teorii Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, bo przeczucie podpowiadało jej, że przynajmniej pięć zadań zrobiła źle, a jedno na pewno za mało rozwinęła.

- Nie dostanę się nigdzie dalej, Scorpius – jęknęła, opadając na skórzaną kanapę w Pokoju Życzeń. Byli już po wszystkich egzaminach i, jak zwykle, postanowili odciąć się od reszty ludzi. Potrzebowali spokoju, swojego towarzystwa, siebie nawzajem i nikogo więcej.

- Czy ty wpadasz w panikę czy mi się tylko wydaje? – spytał spokojnie, siadając obok dziewczyny i obejmując ją w pasie. Dawno już nie spędzali ze sobą tak wiele czasu, jak teraz.

- Rodzice mnie zabiją, jak nie dostanę samych Wybitnych, albo przynajmniej Powyżej Oczekiwań. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o moją matkę, bo ojciec nigdy nie przykładał do tego zbyt wielkiej uwagi… - Rudowłosa wtuliła się w swojego chłopaka, wciąż trochę się denerwując. Drżały jej ramiona.

- Uspokój się, Ro. – Pogłaskał ją po włosach, mocno przytulając do siebie.

Uwielbiała, gdy mówił do niej „Ro". Był jedyną osobą, której na to pozwalała, bo zawsze, gdy ktoś inny próbował się do niej zwrócić w ten sam sposób, ona wściekała się i krzyczała, że nazywa się Rose, ewentualnie można mówić Rosie, ale nic poza tym. Gdy jednak blond włosy Ślizgon zwracał się do niej w ten sposób, uważała, że jest to dosyć urocze.

- Trzeba w końcu powiedzieć naszym rodzicom, że zrobiliśmy coś przeciwko nim – powiedziała w końcu, spoglądając na chłopaka. Od razu wyczuła, jak napiął wszystkie mięśnie. – Scorpius, wiem, że będzie trochę trudno, ale musimy się z tym zmierzyć. Chyba, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy na stały związek… - Szare oczy spoglądały na twarz chłopaka. Chciała wiedzieć, co on do niej czuje.

- Razem czy osobno? – spytał tylko, lekko ją do siebie przytulając. Uśmiechnęła się na jego słowa. Więc jednak to było coś poważniejszego niż drobne, młodzieńcze zakochanie, szkolny romans, który miał się zakończyć wraz z ich edukacją w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Gdyby tak było, na pewno nie zdecydowałby się na przyznanie rodzicom, że spotykał się z dziewczyną Weasleyów.

- Sądzę, że najpierw osobno ich przygotujemy na, hm, najgorsze, a później spotkamy się razem, nie ważne czy u ciebie czy u mnie na początku, bo obiema rodzinami spotkać się nie możemy. Prawdopodobnie byłoby to pierwsze i ostatnie takie zgromadzenie. Ich ojcowie pozabijaliby się w ciągu pięciu minut. No, może dziecięciu, ale wszystko zależałoby od ich żon. Hermiona długo powstrzymywałaby swojego narwanego męża, przed rzuceniem się na lepszego czarodzieja.

Pytanie tylko, jak zachowałaby się Astoria Malfoy.

- Będzie ciekawie. Oni się nienawidzą. – Scorpius palcami przeczesał swoje włosy w odcieniu bardzo jasnego, niemal platynowego blondu. Rose tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Ciekawie to chyba za mało – odparła, chudymi ramionami obejmując go w pasie. Scorpius uśmiechnął się lekko i złożył delikatny pocałunek na karminowych ustach swojej prawie osiemnastoletniej ukochanej.

Wydawało się, że ta miłość przetrwa wszystko.

Ostatniego czerwca, jakby nigdy nic, rozjechali się do własnych domów. Na peroni już czekali ich rodzice. Nie okazując sobie żadnych uczuć, odeszli do rodzicieli, aby wraz z nimi wrócić, po raz ostatni, do świata mugoli. Świadomość, że we wrześniu nie pojadą pociągiem do Hogwartu, nie będą zdobywali punktów i szlabanów, żadnych ukradkowych spojrzeń, ukradzionych pocałunków, uciekania z lekcji. Wszystko miało się zmienić.

Wsiedli do mugolskiego samochodu marki Dacia, magicznie przerobionego przez Hermionę, dzięki czemu bez problemu zmieścili dwa duże kufry, klatkę z sową, koszyk z kotem i cztery osoby. Rose całą drogę do domu zastanawiała się, jak ma rozpocząć rozmowę dotyczącą jej związku z młodym Malfoyem. Nie było to ani łatwe ani, tym bardziej, przyjemne, ale wiedziała, że w końcu musi się z tym zmierzyć, a im szybciej to zrobi tym lepiej. Wystarczyło zajechać pod dom i zasiąść w salonie.

Przecież to nic trudnego.

Przecież tata nie może się na nią rzucić, jakby była jego wrogiem.

Może trochę krzyczeć, ewentualnie nawet ją opluć przez przypadek, ale nic poza tym.

Przynajmniej tak próbowała sobie wmówić, mając pełną świadomość tego, że misja może zakończyć się niepowodzeniem. Oczywistym faktem było to, że Rose i tak zrobi po swojemu, czy to się ojcu spodoba, czy też nie. W końcu nie była dzieckiem, właśnie zakończyła szkołę i miała rozpocząć poszukiwanie pracy bądź, ewentualne, egzaminy na Uzdrowiciela. Chciała iść w ślady matki i od dawna o tym mówiła.

Teraz jednak wydawało jej się to bardzo błahą sprawą.

Rozmowa z ojcem na pewno nie należała do przyjemnych rzeczy, ale musiała się z tym zmierzyć. W ich mieszkaniu na obrzeżach Londynu panował spokój, który za chwilę miał zostać przez nią zakłócony. Nie była pewna jak się ma zachować. Chyba nawet wolałaby, aby Scorpius był z nią w tej chwili i ściskał jej dłoń, gdy będzie próbowała wyznać ojcu, że zbratała się z wrogiem.

Wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech.

Usiedli w salonie, na nowym komplecie wypoczynkowym. Powodziło im się znacznie lepiej niż przed Ostatnią Bitwą o Hogwart. Spojrzała na uśmiechniętych rodziców, a później na swojego młodszego brata. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe.

Wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech.

_Przecież to nie może być takie trudne. Dam radę. Muszę dać!_, sama siebie próbowała przekonać, w myślach układając cały przebieg rozmowy. _Nie, nie będzie tak źle, na pewno tata zaakceptuje nasz związek i… kogo ja chcę okłamać? Scorpius, gdzie jesteś?_

Wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech.

- Mamo, tato, muszę wam coś powiedzieć. – Udało się, wydusiła pierwsze zdanie, rozpoczynające rozmowę. Teraz nie było odwrotu, musiała z nimi porozmawiać, musieli ją wysłuchać, zgodzić się, albo zabronić im się spotykać. Zaakceptować jej decyzję.

Oboje spojrzeli na córkę, zaniepokojeni tonem jej głosu.

- Czy ty… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale jej mąż doskonale ją zagłuszył słowami:

- Który to?! Który ci to zmajstrował?! Niech ja go tylko… Hugo, dlaczego nie pilnowałeś siostry?! Przecież powinieneś, ona jest za młoda na… - urwał, zbity z tropu, gdy zauważył jak jego córka zaśmiewa się do łez. Śmiała się? Więc nie chodziło o ciążę?

- Nie jesteś? – spytał podejrzliwie, nie kończąc wypowiedzi.

- Nie, tato, nie jestem. Mam wam coś innego do powiedzenia, więc jakbyś mógł usiąść i wysłuchać mnie do końca to byłabym wdzięczna.

Ronald Weasley swobodnie opadł na kanapę, z której wcześniej się podniósł, wzburzony nieodpowiedzialnością córki i syna. Rose zastanawiała się ile razy jeszcze, podczas dzisiejszej rozmowy, podniesie się z kanapy w złości.

- Mów – powiedział i, z nieznaną sobie nonszalancją, machnął dłonią. Westchnęła, wzięła głębszy oddech i wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

- OdlistopadaspotykamsięzeScor piusemMalfoyemijestnamrazemb ardzodobrze – powiedziała na jednym tchu, mając świadomość, że nikt jej nie zrozumie i będzie musiała to powtórzyć. Miała jednak chwilę czasu, aby rodzice przyswoili tą wiadomość do siebie.

- Co? Rosie, czy możesz powtórzyć? Znacznie wolniej i spokojniej, abyśmy wszyscy mogli cię zrozumieć, proszę. – Hermiona była jak zwykle spokojna i opanowana, natomiast jej mąż, Ronald, nerwowo stukał palcami w drewniane oparcie kanapy.

Wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech.

Dasz radę, nie zabiją cię. Może.

- Od listopada spotykam się ze Scorpiusem Malfoyem i jest nam ze sobą naprawdę dobrze. I wbrew temu, co zaraz powiesz, tato, nie zamierzam się z nim rozstać. Kocham go, a on kocha mnie – powiedziała spokojnie, chociaż miała wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi.

Twarz jej ojca zmieniła barwę na czerwoną, fioletową, a później znowu czerwoną. Nawet jego uszy i szyja przybrały ten sam wściekły odcień dojrzałej wiśni. Brakowało tylko pulsującej żyły na skroni.

- Coś ty powiedziała?! Nasz rodzina nie zamierza bratać się z Malfoyami! To tylko kretyni, sami idioci, dla których najważniejsze są pieniądze, władza i czysta krew! Jego ojciec obrażał mnie i twoją matkę, a ty chcesz związać się z tym przylizanym blondynem?! – Ojciec wydarł się na nią, znowu wstając z kanapy. Hermiona próbowała go złapać, ale wyrwał rękę jej uścisku. – Nie pozwalam ci, rozumiesz?! Więcej się z nim nie spotkasz.

Jeśli podejmie dyskusję, nigdy nie będzie jej końca. Musiała wybrać coś, co zakończy dyskusję w szybkim tempie. Nawet, jeśli będzie musiała to później odkręcać.

- Nie możesz zabronić ojcu wizyt z dzieckiem – odparła, wstając z fotela. Ojciec otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia, próbując przyswoić słowa swojej starszej latorośli. Ojciec, wizyta, dziecko.

Zanim wyszła z pokoju, usłyszała jeszcze krzyk:

- Mówiłaś, że nie jesteś w ciąży!

Bo nie była. Wolała jednak pokazać ojcu, że są gorsze rzeczy, niż związek jego córki z synem jego największego wroga. Ciąża w wieku niespełna osiemnastu lat na pewno zaliczała się do tej kategorii.

„_Ro,_

_nie wiem jak zareagowali twoi rodzice, ale sądzę, że u mnie wcale nie było najgorzej. W przyszłym tygodniu moi rodzice chcą Cię w końcu poznać. Ojciec trochę narzekał, że Weasley, a on nie chce rudych wnucząt, ale aż tak źle nie było. Jak poszło z twoimi rodzicami? Przybędę po Ciebie w przyszły piątek około 15._

_Kocham Cię,_

_Scorpius"_

Czytając list od chłopaka, Rose zastanawiała się dlaczego Merlin pokarał ją takim nadpobudliwym i znerwicowanym ojcem. Mógł przecież podejść do tego spokojniej i nie musiałaby przez dłuższy czas tłumaczyć, że zmyśliła ciążę, by się uspokoił. Było trudno. Czytała list kilka razy z rzędu, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma zrobić. Musiała mu odpisać, ale nie bardzo wiedziała co. _„Cześć Scorpius, mój tata najchętniej by cię zabił"_ chyba nie brzmi najlepiej. Odłożyła jego list, sięgnęła po pergamin, pióro i kałamarz z granatowym atramentem.

Wdech-wydech, wdech-wydech.

„_Scorpius, _

_cieszę się, że twoi rodzice nie zareagowali zbyt gwałtownie. Kwestia tego, że nie chce mieć rudych wnuków to nic, w porównaniu to ogromnego wybuchu złości mojego ojca. Wrzeszczał, że aż się popluł i powiedział, że nie chce, aby ktokolwiek z jego rodziny bratał się z Malfoyami. Zresztą, znasz mojego ojca, wiesz jak się zachowuje, kiedy się wścieka, wiele razy Cu o tym opowiadałam. Teraz było… jeszcze gorzej. Spotkanie naszych rodzin może być dosyć ciekawym i zarazem bardzo nieprzyjemnym doznaniem. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu się spotkamy,_

_Kocham Cię,_

_Rose"_

Schowała krótki liścik do koperty i wykaligrafowała na wierzchu dane Scorpiusa. Przywołała do siebie swoją sówkę i przywiązała jej wiadomość do nóżki. Zwierzę zahukało przyjaźnie i wyfrunęło przez duże okno w jej pokoju. Rose jeszcze długo wpatrywała się w zmniejszający się punkcik na horyzoncie, aż w końcu zniknął jej całkowicie i odwróciła się do drzwi. Niedługo musiała porozmawiać z rodzicami i wyjaśnić im, że jedzie do Scorpiusa, poznać jego rodziców.

Czasami bała się reakcji rodziców.

Zawsze ją zaskakiwali.

Wraz ze Scorpiusem zadecydowali, że najpierw pójdą do jego rodziców, a dopiero później zajmą się rozmową z Weasleyami. Jeśli Draco i Astoria zaakceptują ten związek, zapewne później pójdzie znacznie łatwiej z drugą rodziną.

Mimo iż blondyn przekazał swojej dziewczynie to, co mówili jego rodzice, wcale nie czuła się swobodnie, gdy razem przekroczyli próg Malfoy Manor. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, wszystkie mięśnie miała napięte, a oddech miała znacznie szybszy. Wciąż nie miała pewności czego się spodziewać, może będą kazali jej się wynosić? Zabronią spotykać się z ich synem? Będą uważali, że rudowłosa nie zasługuje na bycie z Malfoyem? Drżały jej dłonie.

Scorpius widział, jak jego dziewczyna jest zestresowana. Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia jak jej pomóc, więc delikatnie objął ją w pasie i przytulił do siebie, wtulając twarz w jej rude włosy, jak zawsze pachnące trawą cytrynową i glinką marokańską. Cicho mruknęła, czując jego gorący oddech na swoim karku, ale wiedziała, że nie może skupić się na przyjemności, tylko na tym, co ją czeka. Przymknęła jednak oczy.

Ktoś wszedł do pokoju. Słyszała pewnie stawiane kroki i cichy stukot obcasów, szelest szaty i sukni, pobrzękiwanie biżuterii, zapewne bardzo drogiej. Otworzyła oczy, by w końcu spojrzeć na państwa Malfoy – Dracona, dorosłego mężczyznę z ostrymi rysami twarzy, stalowoszarymi oczami i włosami w kolorze platynowego blondu, a także jego żonę, Astorię, która była przynajmniej o głowę niższa od męża. Jej włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu sięgały za łopatki i były idealnie ułożone, a zielone oczy spoglądały na Rose z dużym zainteresowaniem, co jeszcze bardziej peszyło nastolatkę.

No bo czego mogła się spodziewać?

Na pewno nie tego.

Wystarczyło pięć godzin, by podbić serce Dracona Malfoya. Rose nie bardzo potrafiła to zrozumieć, więc z kolacji wyszła oszołomiona, starając sobie poradzić z tym, co się wydarzyło.

Było dobrze.

Było lepiej niż dobrze.

No, może do czasu, kiedy przedstawiła Scorpiusa swoim rodzicom. Hermiona przyjęła go z otwartymi ramionami, jednak Ronald wciąż powtarzał jedno i to samo. Że nie pozwoli, aby jego rodzina zbratała się z rodziną największego wroga.

Za nic w świecie nie szło mu przetłumaczyć, że miłość jest silniejsza.

Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy jego żona zastosowała jedną ze swoich gróźb. To zawsze skutkowało. Ronald obrażony zamknął się w swoim gabinecie i nie zamierzał wychodzić.

Długo nie zastanawiali się nad tym, jak mają to powiedzieć rodzicom. To stało się nagle, a dla nich było czymś normalnym. Już na pierwszym spotkaniu obu rodzin postanowili, że nie mogą dłużej zwlekać. Po wysłuchaniu jakiejś setki inwektyw jednego ojca do drugiego i odwrotnie, zdecydowali, że trzeba to przerwać. Szybko.

- Nie obchodzi nas, co o sobie myślicie. Chcemy zamieszkać razem, bez was. – Rose była stanowcza, nie zamierzała robić podchodów, z rodzicami trzeba było szybko i ostro.

Reakcja rodziców, zarówno matek jak i ojców, była identyczna:

- CO?!

- Jesteście dziećmi, nie możecie zamieszkać razem!

- A praca? Mieszkanie? Jak zamierzacie wyżyć?!

- Nigdzie z nim nie pójdziesz!

No, może z wyjątkiem ojca Rose, który dalej uważał, że jego malutka córeczka nie powinna wiązać się z kimś, kto nosi nazwisko Malfoy. Jego problem polegał na tym, że był zbyt uprzedzony. Bardzo uprzedzony i nic nie mogło tego zmienić, żadne prośby, groźby i długie rozmowy. Nic, po prostu nic.

Został jeszcze jeden sposób.

- Chcemy się pobrać – powiedział Scorpius i objął dziewczynę w pasie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nie sądziła, że chłopak posunie się do ostateczności. Owszem, parę razy rozmawiali o wspólnej przyszłości, ale nic poza tym. Żadnych zaręczyn, rozmów o ślubie, nic. Do tej pory tylko podjęli decyzję o wspólnym mieszkaniu. Na ślub było jeszcze za wcześnie.

Reakcje rodziców były… do przewidzenia.

- CO?!

- Jesteście dziećmi, nie możecie zamieszkać razem!

- To z waszej strony nieodpowiedzialne!

- Nigdzie z nim nie pójdziesz!

Rodzice wpadli w amok, wykrzykując w złości różne rzeczy. Uważali, że to za wcześnie, że powinni jeszcze pozostać w rodzinnych domach, poczekać kilka lat, nie śpieszyć się z niczym. Kilka godzin zajęło im wmawianie, że lepiej zamieszkać później.

Koniec końców, Rose i Scorpius postanowili zamieszkać razem jeszcze w tym miesiącu. Ślub mógł poczekać kilka lat.

„ **Witaj, Rose. Dziękuję, że zechciałaś wziąć udział w tej rozmowie. Jeśli pozwolisz, to użyję samo notującego pióra, będzie nam się wygodniej rozmawiało. Zgadzasz się?**

Witaj, Charlie. Oczywiście, że nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać, ale zanim wyślesz to dalej, to chciałabym mieć wgląd w informacje, jakie twoje samo notujące pióro tutaj wymyśli. Słyszałam już o różnych… nietypowych wywiadach, które zostały stworzone właśnie z użyciem takiego pióra. Nie chciałabym, aby to przytrafiło się również mi.

_Rose Weasley-Malfoy siedzi naprzeciwko mnie i uśmiecha się ślicznie, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. Wygląda olśniewająco, w zielonej sukience przed kolano i z włosami upiętymi z tyłu w luźnego koka. Jest swobodna i widać, że nikogo nie zamierza udawać. Zapewne próbowała zrobić coś z piegami, ale żaden kosmetyk nie jest w stanie ich ukryć. Nie rozumiem tylko po co ktoś chciałby ukrywać tak śliczne piegi. Rose jest naprawdę ładną, młodą kobietą._

**Dziękuję, zacznijmy więc tą rozmowę – **_uśmiecham się do niej, a ona ponownie odwzajemnia uśmiech._ **– Jesteś jedną z najmłodszych Mistrzyń Eliksirów. Jak to się stało, że zrezygnowałaś z bycia uzdrowicielem, a postanowiłaś zostać nauczycielem? Co cię do tego skłoniło?**

Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem. Nigdy szczególnie nie przykładałam wagi do eliksirów,  
a już tym bardziej nie myślałam o tym, aby pozostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów i, co najważniejsze, nauczycielem. Uczniowie to w głównej mierze banda rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków, a mnie zdecydowanie brakuje do nich cierpliwości. Cud, że jeszcze nikogo nie pozabijałam – _śmieje się, a jej śmiech przypomina rozedrgane dzwonki. Uśmiecham się do niej szerzej i czekam, aż przestanie się śmiać._ – Nie zamierzam zbyt długo pracować w zawodzie nauczyciela, jednak tylko tutaj, w Hogwarcie, mam dostęp do darmowych składników. I mogę mieć wszystkie, nawet te bardzo trudno dostępne. To wiele dla mnie znaczy, szczególnie teraz, kiedy wciąż eksperymentuję z nowymi zaklęciami, by pomóc innym, ważnym dla mnie ludziom.

** Piękna, utalentowana i w dodatku pomocna. Czego można chcieć więcej?**_ – pytam i znowu uśmiecham się, kiedy Rose wybucha słodkim śmiechem. –_ **A kto zajmuje się dziećmi, kiedy ty jesteś w szkole, na lekcjach? Bo raczej nie zostawiasz swoich maluchów na pastwę losu, prawda?**

Och, oczywiście, że nie! Najczęściej maluchami zajmuje się któraś z babć. Zarówno Cassius i Kenneth, jak i mała Chastity, podbiły serca dziadków. Na całe szczęście chociaż jedno z dzieci jest rude i nie czuję się w mniejszości – _znowu wybucha śmiechem i odgarnia rude włosy, których niesforne pasemka opadają na jej twarz._ – Cassius i Kenneth to takie małe łobuzy o twarzach malutkich aniołeczków. To takie diabełki w skórze aniołków. Scorpius uważa, że mają zarówno wygląd i charakter po nim. No, nie cały charakter. Upór ponoć mają po mnie. Czy w tym dziecięcym uporze może być coś złego? – _pyta, poprawiając swoją śliczną sukienkę. Znowu się uśmiecham. _– Za to Chastity… na pewno ma wyczucie czasu po tatusiu. Nikt, tak jak ona, nie potrafi przerwać mnie i Scorpiusowi w najciekawszych chwilach. Chociaż… Lepsze wyczucie ma mój ojciec! Zawsze przychodzi, kiedy jesteśmy zajęci. Mama mówiła mi, że tata zawsze tak miał. Odzywał się i przychodził, kiedy nie powinien. Przynajmniej Chaz jest typową dziewczyną z rodziny Weasley. Nie ważne, że z innym nazwiskiem!

** Więc dzieci podbiły serca dziadków? To fantastycznie! A jak wasi rodzice zareagowali na ten dosyć nietypowy związek? Bo w końcu od dawna wiadomo, że Malfoy'owie i Weasley'owie to rodziny, które się nienawidzą. A wy to przerwaliście! Rodzice próbowali was rozdzielić?**

Tak, kilka razy. Ojciec przez dwa miesiące słowem się do mnie nie odezwał. Wychodził z pokoju, kiedy ja wchodziłam do środka. To były okropne dwa miesiące, naprawdę. Mama zaakceptowała ten związek od razu, w końcu zawsze uważała, że każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Była dla mnie oparciem i wsparciem w trudnych chwilach. Nigdy mnie nie zostawiła, zawsze była przy mnie, gdy potrzebowałam jej najbardziej. I nic się nie zmieniło do dzisiaj. Scorpius też nie miał najłatwiej z rodzicami. Każdy przecież wie, że Rodzina Malfoy jest czystej krwi od wielu pokoleń, siedzą tylko w Slytherinie i nie wiążą się z ludźmi pokroju mojej rodziny, jednak, co najdziwniejsze, najszybciej zaakceptował nas jego ojciec. Chyba nawet jestem mu za to wdzięczna, bo to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczyło w tamtej chwili. Byliśmy przecież na szóstym roku nauki, mieliśmy zaledwie po szesnaście lat i każde niepowodzenie spadało na nas z większą siłą. Do czasu…

**Do czasu? Co więc się zmieniło?**

Wszystko. Ojciec nas zaakceptował, kiedy mama, kobieta nieznosząca sprzeciwu, zagroziła mu, że od niego odejdzie, jeśli dalej będzie takim dupkiem _– zaśmiała się szczerze, perliście. – _Widocznie bardzo go to przestraszyło, bo jeszcze tego samego dnia chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Sam przybył do szkoły, wyciągnął mnie z lekcji Transmutacji, oczywiście za wcześniejszym pozwoleniem dyrektora, i poszliśmy do Hogsmead. Wytłumaczył mi wszystko. Przeprosił i obiecał, że się postara nas zaakceptować, ale niczego nie obiecuje.  
W tamtej chwili zrozumiałam, że robi dla mnie bardzo wiele. Byłam też szczęśliwa, że  
w końcu znowu ze mną rozmawia i mnie nie ignoruje. To było jak gwiazdka z nieba. Przynajmniej wtedy tak o tym myślałam…

**No dobrze, opowiadasz jak zareagowali twoi rodzice. A rodzice Scorpiusa? Jaka była ich reakcja?**

Jego ojciec wpadł w szał i stłukł ponoć połowę drogocennej kolekcji swojej żony, którą później za to przepraszał. Kobiety chyba mają naprawdę dobry wpływ na mężczyzn! Scorpius opowiedział mi później wszystko co się wydarzyło, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, zarówno mojego, jak i jego własnego, nie poszliśmy do naszych rodziców razem. Może to i dobrze… Jego matka nie była zadowolona, że związał się z dziewczyną taką, a nie inną, z takiej rodziny. Ale w końcu ja, jako córka najlepszych przyjaciół Wybrańca, Chłopca – Który – Przeżył, Złotego Chłopca i tego, na którego mówili mniej więcej na sto różnych sposobów, ponoć jestem bardzo dobrą partią. Ponoć. Nigdy jednak nie myślałam o tym w takich kategoriach i jakoś nie przywiązuję do tego zbyt dużej wagi. Jestem Rose Malfoy, od dwóch lat jestem żoną Scorpiusa Malfoy'a, mamy trójkę fantastycznych dzieci i nigdy nie chciałam być uważana za tak zwaną „kartę przetargową" _– sięga po coś do torebki, jej bladą, piegowatą twarz pokryły rumieńce złości. Kiedy wymawiała te słowa, była wyraźnie zbulwersowana. Nie dziwię jej się._ – Wiesz… _- zaczyna ponownie, patrząc na mnie. Zaniechała szukania czegoś w torebce._ – Cieszę się jednak, że Scorpius nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi tylko dlatego, że wiedział czyją córką jestem. Zwrócił uwagę na to, jaka jestem naprawdę. Jaka jestem tu, w środku _– uśmiecha się do mnie delikatnie i ponownie odkłada torebkę na miejsce obok siebie. Dłonie kładzie na blacie starego, drewnianego stolika. _– Jego ojciec miał trochę opory, ale tylko do naszego pierwszego, wspólnego spotkania. Mój mąż twierdzi, że zawróciłam mu w głowie i, to śmieszne!, ale jest o mnie zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o własnego ojca! Nie sądzisz, że to już podpada pod paranoję?

**Naprawdę Scorpius jest zazdrosny o to, że jego ojciec Cię zaakceptował? To trochę dziwne…**

Dziwne? To paranoja! Rozumiesz, że nie pozwala mi samej przyjeżdżać w odwiedziny do teściów? Muszę albo zabierać wszystkie brzdące, albo rodziców, albo jego. A najlepiej, jakby ktoś cały czas nad nami stał i pilnował, czy Dracon mnie nie dotyka. Jest to jednak trochę trudne do wykonania, bo ojciec Scorpiusa czasami mnie przytuli, czasami mi dokucza… Chyba traktuje mnie jak córkę, której nigdy nie miał, a którą bardzo chciał mieć. Wiem, że jednak nie mogą mieć z Astorią więcej dzieci. Scorpius mi o tym kiedyś powiedział, jak rozmawialiśmy o rodzinach. Szkoda mi jego matki.

** To co mówisz jest naprawdę dziwne. Czy dałaś mu kiedyś powody do zazdrości? Może ktoś się za tobą uganiał? Może odpowiadałaś na czyjeś zaloty? Flirtowałaś na jego oczach z innym?**

Nigdy. Scorpius był, jest i zawsze będzie moją jedyną miłością. Pierwszą i najważniejszą. Tak, jestem w nim bezgranicznie zakochana, chociaż kłócimy się średnio raz na trzy dni. Zazwyczaj kończy się to w taki sam sposób. Ja zabieram dzieciaki i idę albo do moich rodziców, albo do jego. Jeśli idę do jego rodziny, to robię mu na złość, bo przecież przebywam z jego ojcem. I tak zawsze to on przeprasza _– uśmiecha się przeuroczo i dopija kawę, która już od godziny stoi przed nią i pewnie dawno wystygła._ – Bo w końcu kłócimy się tylko dlatego, że Scorpius jest cholernie zazdrosny. Tylko żeby miał być o co zazdrosny…

** Czyli nie można powiedzieć, żebyście nudzili się w związku, prawda? A co  
z resztą twojej rodziny? Co z Hugonem, twoimi rodzicami, licznym kuzynostwem? Jak potoczyło się ich życie?**

Dobrze. Hugo, od roku pracuje w biurze aurorów. Jest bardzo zadowolony z tej pracy. Często więc widuje w Ministerstwie Magii ojca, wujka Harry'ego i ciocię Ginny, którzy pracują razem z nim. Hugo jest ambitny i inteligentny, więc nie ma zbyt wielu problemów z tym, żeby w niedalekiej przyszłości wspiąć się po szczeblach kariery aż do Szefa Biura Aurorów. Trzymam więc za niego kciuki! Z kolei Lily Potter pracuje jako Uzdrowiciel i spodziewa się dziecka. Za trzy miesiące po raz kolejny zostanę ciocią, to fantastyczne uczucie, wiesz? Nie ma męża, ani narzeczonego. Chłopaka też nie. Postanowiła zostać niezależną czarownicą, co spotkało się ze sprzeciwem jej rodziców. Też próbowałam wyperswadować jej ten pomysł, ale to tak, jakbyś rzucała łajnobombą w drzwi, które zostały zabezpieczone zaklęciem nienanoszalności. Każda próba kończy się fiaskiem. Z kolei James wciąż gra w Narodowej Drużynie Quidditch'a, więc bardzo często nie ma go w domu. Nie ma też nikogo na stałe, bo w końcu rzadko kiedy spędza więcej niż dwa tygodnie w jednym miejscu. Ma za to wiele dziewczyn na jedną noc, czego nikt z nas nie pochwala. Ale to również, jak w przypadku Lily, jest zadaniem niemożliwym do spełnienia. James nigdy nikogo nie słuchał. Freddie przejął po ojcu sklep i prowadzi go razem z żoną, Candice i siostrą, Roxanne. To w dalszym ciągu jest rodzinny biznes, który tylko się rozkręca. Niedługo po raz trzeci zostanie tatą. Najbardziej jednak lubię maluchy od Teddy'ego i Victoire. Ich dzieci – dwuletnia Satyanna, czteroletni Cashel, siedmioletnia Birdie i dziewięcioletnie bliźnięta – Felix i Phoenix, są fantastyczne. Teddy bardzo chciał mieć dużą rodzinę, szczególnie, że wychowywała go tylko babcia. Jest więc cudownym ojcem piątki dzieci, ale nie sądzę, by poprzestali na tej liczbie. Teddy lubi liczbę siedem.

** Więc każdy z rodziny Weasley wciąż preferuje rodziny wielodzietne? To dobrze, przyda się wielu nowych, zdolnych i młodych czarodziejów. Dlaczego jednak uważasz, że maluchy rodziny Lupin są najlepsze?**

Bo tak jest! Nie dość, że piękne, bo Satyanna jest, tak jak Cashel i Birdie, w pewnym stopniu wilą, a Felix i Phoenix są metamorfomagami. Phoenix robi z włosami takie cuda, że aż jej zazdroszczę. Dziewięciolatce, rozumiesz? Chyba zaczynam się pogrążać... Ale tak, te dzieci są cudowne. Szalone, zabawne, pomocne. I bardzo kochane. Oczywiście nie myśl sobie, że pozostałe maluchy nie są takie fajne, bo to wierutne kłamstwo! No i wiadomo, że moje są najlepsze! – _zaśmiała się._ – Każde dziecko jest super, nie ma lepszych i gorszych.

**Bardzo mądrze mówisz, to dobrze. Przejdźmy lepiej do następnego pytania. Co byś zrobiła, gdyby pojawił się kolejny Czarny Pan? Kolejny Voldemort ze swoimi poplecznikami? I, według was, jaki by on był?**

Nie wiem! Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym nigdy wcześniej, ale jak teraz pomyślę o tym… To pewnie znowu ludzie szukaliby Złotego Chłopca, albo jakiejś Platynowej Dziewczynki, która uratuje świat przed zagładą. Tylko kto normalny uważa, że 17 letni chłopiec przezwycięży czarnoksiężnika, z którym nikt wcześniej nie mógł sobie poradzić? Chyba tylko jakiś wariat zostawiłby swoje życie w rękach małolata. Ale może tylko ja tak uważam, młoda jestem jeszcze, na życiu się nie znam… Ja przynajmniej nie postawiłabym wszystkiego na jedną kartę. Zamiast siedzieć w domu i zamartwiać się o życie swoje i bliskich, pewnie sama ze swoją Gryfońską odwagą próbowałabym znaleźć czarnoksiężnika na własną rękę i pokonać go. Ciekawe ile bym przeżyła? Pięć minut? Czy w ogóle mogłabym liczyć ten czas w minutach, czy pewniejsze byłyby sekundy?

**Gryfońska odwaga, no tak! A wygląd nowego Czarnego Pana i jego popleczników? No i co sądzisz o tym, co było kiedyś?**

O tym co było kiedyś? Pewnie mnie ludzie zlinczują, jak tylko to przeczytają, ale jakoś nie robi to na mnie zbyt wielkiego wrażenia, naprawdę. Pytasz o Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców? Jedna wielka kpina. Wariat, który próbuje zapanować nad światem i rozdaje swoim „wielbicielom" duże tatuaże na przedramieniu, żeby czasem nie ubierali niczego z krótkim rękawem. Dlaczego tak? Był zbyt sfrustrowany, że jego cera przypominała sufit w lochach? Frustracja. Ciekawe czym była spowodowana? Ilością horkruksów? Prawdopodobną impotencją? Brakiem kobiety? Tak, wiem! Młoda jestem, nie przeżyłam tego wszystkiego. Nie zmienia to jednak zbytnio moich poglądów, bo ja nie zamierzam uważać, że jakiś tam czarodziej, który miał manię wielkości, został samozwańczym Lordem i Panem. On nie mógł być normalny! No bo, przepraszam bardzo, ale kto normalny jest zadowolony, gdy inni się go boją? Kto lubi sprawiać ból obcym ludziom? Kto chce czuć władzę? Chyba tylko jakiś porąbany psychol. Ale o tym chyba wszyscy wiedzą, prawda?

** Mocne słowa, Rose. Wiesz, że ten wywiad wzbudzi kontrowersje? Nie boisz się tego, jak ludzie mogą zareagować? Ile niepochlebnych listów możesz dostać?**

Wiem i wcale się tego nie boję. Nie boję się mieć własnego zdania, które, niestety, w chwili obecnej jest rzadkością. Ludzie idą za resztą społeczeństwa. Często zachowują się jak jeden porąbany organizm. Nie ma już zbyt wielu różnic, jest jedno społeczeństwo, tysiące jednakowych osób, z których każdy interesuje się tym samym. Powiesz, że uwielbiasz eliksiry? Połowa osób, które Cię otaczają, odpowie, że również je uwielbia! Nawet wtedy, kiedy nie potrafi uwarzyć zwykłego, prostego eliksiru. Nie myślimy sami, zachowujemy się tak, jak ktoś nam pokaże. Idziemy jak stado owiec za swoim pasterzem. A ja nie chcę tego. Chcę mieć własne zdanie, chcę być inna niż całe to chore społeczeństwo i nie zamierzam wstydzić się tego, jakie mam zdanie. Nawet, jeśli ma być ono zbyt kontrowersyjne jak na te czasy.

**Rose Weasley pokazuje pazury! Pytanie tylko, czy twoje zachowanie to przejaw odwagi, czy może raczej głupoty? Wiesz dobrze, jak ludzie reagują w dzisiejszych czasach, a ty naprawdę się nie boisz? Społeczeństwo, które nas otacza jest różne, jeden zaśmieje się, czytając ten wywiad, drugi pokręci głową z dezaprobatą, a trzeci naskoczy na ciebie i będzie chciał ci zrobić krzywdę. Powinnaś uważać.**

Wszyscy całe życie mi powtarzali, że mam uważać. I co mi po uważaniu na wszystko? Chcę zaznać szczęścia, poznać życie i brać z niego wszystko, co najlepsze. Nie chcę się ukrywać i żyć pod kloszem. Chcę wyrażać własne zdanie! Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał podyskutować na temat Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta, to zawsze mnie znajdzie. Lubię dobre dyskusje na poziomie.

** Zadziwiasz mnie, ale to dobrze. Odchodząc jednak od tematu twojej odwagi, a wracając do rozmów o rodzinie… Macie ze Scorpiusem już trójkę dzieci, zamierzacie mieć kolejne?**

Nie wiem! _– znowu się śmieje, jej twarzy już nie krzywi grymas niezadowolenia i zacięcie. Teraz znowu jej twarz została rozjaśniona przez piękny uśmiech i dołeczki w policzkach. –_ Naprawdę nie wiem, najpierw chcieliśmy mieć tylko dwójkę, chłopca i dziewczynkę, ale kiedy urodziły się bliźnięta, w dodatku byli to chłopcy, to razem postanowiliśmy postarać się o córeczkę. Chciałam, bardzo chciałam córkę. Czy będziemy mieć jeszcze jakieś dziecko? Nie wiem, ale nie ukrywam, że w przyszłości bardzo bym chciała. Kiedy nasza trójka już trochę podrośnie, a ja zrobię karierę jako Mistrzyni Eliksirów i Uzdrowiciel w Szpitalu świętego Munga, to będę namawiać Scorpiusa… chociażby na adopcję, bo w końcu w mugolskich sierocińcach są dzieci czarodziejów, one potrzebują kogoś, kto wprowadzi ich w nasz świat, pomoże się odnaleźć… Życie samemu na pewno nie jest łatwe.

** Anioł nie kobieta! Sądzę, że możemy na tym zakończyć wywiad. Dziękuję ci za poświęcony czas i za to, że chętnie odpowiadałaś na wszystkie moje pytania. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo ponownie się spotkamy. **

Ja również bardzo dziękuję, Charlie. Na pewno jeszcze kilka razy się spotkamy. Do zobaczenia!

_Rose uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wyszła z kawiarni. Zapewne chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, do dzieci i męża. Ten wywiad był naprawdę miłą rzeczą. Rose jest szalona i ciągle uśmiechnięta, dobrze się z nią rozmawia i nie boi się wyrażać swojego zdania. Mam nadzieję, że ponownie spotkamy się jak najszybciej!_

**Wywiad przeprowadziła:** Charlotte Jensen."

Rose złożyła gazetę na pół i spojrzała na męża, który siedział w fotelu po przeciwnej stronie. On również czytał drugi wywiad, który był w niemal każdej gazecie. Spojrzał na swoją żonę, nie pokazując żadnych uczuć. Rudowłosa odłożyła gazetę na szklany stolik i uśmiechnęła się. Każdą wolna chwilę, poza rokiem szkolnym, spędzali w swojej rezydencji, stojącej niedaleko Malfoy Manor. Scorpius wyniósł z domu uwielbienie do bogactwa i przepychu, jednak musiał iść na kompromis z żoną, która do przepychu nie była przyzwyczajona. Wręcz nienawidziła zbyt dużego bogactwa. Zagroziła mu, że zabierze dzieci, jeśli wciąż będzie przynosił złoto i platynę. Teraz żyli w wielkiej rezydencji z małą ilością złota, platyny i oryginalnych obrazów.

- I co o tym myślisz? – spytała w końcu, kiedy Scorpius odłożyła gazetę i od dobrych pięciu minut nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Zaczynała się martwić, że mogło mu się to nie spodobać.

- Cóż… Pokazałaś swoją głupią, Gryfońską odwagę. Wiesz dobrze, że wzbudzisz kontrowersję, a jednak nie zmieniłaś zdania co do tego wywiadu… - Spojrzał na nią. Martwił się o żonę, wiedział, jacy są ludzie, jakie jest społeczeństwo i jak mogą zareagować. – Nie sądzisz, że było to nieodpowiedzialne?

- Nie. Powiedziałam to, o czym myślałam. – Podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do męża. Usiadła mu na kolanach i przytuliła się do niego. – Scorpius, nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Nie zamierzam obawiać się własnego zdania, bo jakiś świr opacznie może zrozumieć to, co sądzę. – Pogładziła jego blady policzek i odgarnęła nieco przydługie włosy z twarzy. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, kocham Cię, Scorpius – powiedziała cicho i pocałowała go w policzek.

- Jesteś uparta, Rose – powiedział i ciasno objął ją w pasie. Pocałował ją w szyję. – Ale obiecuję ci, że jeśli przez ten wywiad będziesz miała problemy, to mnie popamiętasz. Nie jesteś już samą Rose Weasley. Teraz jesteś Rose Malfoy, żoną i, co ważniejsze, matką trójki dzieci. To o nich w głównej mierze musisz myśleć, nie tylko o sobie! – Pocałował ją w kark, odgarniając jej długie, rude włosy. Mruknęła coś cicho, odchylając głowę, by dać mu lepszy dostęp do jej miękkiej skóry.

- Wcale nie jestem uparta – wymruczała, kiedy Scorpius całował jej szyję, kark i ramiona. Zsunął ramiączko sukienki, odsłaniając gładkie, blade ramię jego żony.

- Ciii! – szepnął w jej szyję i powrócił do całowania.

Rozmowa dotycząca wywiadu nagle przestała być najważniejsza.

- Uparciuchu, szykuj się lepiej! – Scorpius niecierpliwie stukał palcami o blat szklanego stołu. Za pół godziny mieli być w Malfoy Manor. Po raz kolejny mieli się spotkać całą rodziną, czyli zarówno z rodzicami Scorpiusa, jak i z rodzicami i rodzeństwem Rose. Spotykali się tak raz w tygodniu, a Rose wciąż miała nadzieję, że ich ojcowie w końcu się pogodzą. Nie myślała o przyjaźni między nimi, za to chciałaby, żeby chociaż się tolerowali. Na niczym innym tak bardzo jej nie zależało.

- Idę już, idę! Nie musisz się aż tak niecierpliwić! – zawołała z góry. Zawsze chciała wyglądać jak najlepiej, więc i tym razem nie chciała tego zmieniać. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia w wielkim lustrze. Scorpius zawsze się niecierpliwił.

- Czekam pięć minut na ciebie i już sobie idziemy, bez ciebie, Rose! – zawołał i spojrzał na dzieci. On zdążył się ubrać, wyszykować dzieci i czekał na nią, a ona wciąż siedziała w pokoju i próbowała się przygotować. Zawsze było to samo.

Scorpius już zbierał się do wyjścia, wraz ze swoimi dziećmi, kiedy Rose łaskawie i, jak zawsze zresztą, w ostatniej chwili zaczęła schodzić po schodach. Miała ciemnozieloną suknię z gorsetem, w starym, gotyckim stylu. Młoda kobieta miała słabość do biżuterii i strojów, które przyciągały uwagę innych. To była jedyna rzecz, na którą Rose wydawała fortunę i nie złościła się na męża, gdy ten przynosił kolejne stroje z jedwabiu i satyny, gorsety, suknie i biżuterię ze starego złota. Z każdego nowego prezentu kobieta była coraz bardziej zachwycona.

- Jak zwykle zachwycająca, Rose – uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do niej. Podał jej dłoń i pomógł zejść z kilku ostatnich stopni. Kiedy stanęła obok niego, objął ją w pasie i pocałował ją w policzek. Uśmiechnął się. – Tylko mogłabyś szybciej się szykować. Nie sądzę, żebyś tak długo musiała się zawsze szykować – powiedział, obejmując ją. Spojrzał na przyszykowane, czekające na nich dzieci.

- Marudzisz, Scorpiusie. Idziemy? Wiesz dobrze, że rodzice nie lubią, kiedy się spóźniamy – uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i uroczo. – Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza kolacja nie skończy się tak, jak ostatnio – wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie feralnej kolacji, kiedy to ich ojcowie znowu pokłócili się o pieniądze, czystość krwi i o to, który z nich jest lepszy. Skończyło się na tym, że porzucili różdżki na rzecz pięści, stłukli połowę porcelanowej zastawy, zrzucili ze stołu pieczonego indyka, pudding i dyniowe paszteciki Molly Weasley, uwielbiane przez wszystkich, również przez Draco Malfoy'a.

Kolacja zakończyła się po tym, jak Ronald połamał nos swojemu odwiecznemu wrogowi. Malfoy nie został mu dłużny i oddał mu, podbijając oko Weasley'a. Kobiety próbowały ich rozdzielić, żadna z nich jednak nie pomyślała w tamtej chwili o różdżce. Starały się ratować zastawę i jedzenie, ale niewiele udało im się odratować. Na całe szczęście wystarczyło dobrze rzucone „Reparo" i zastawa znowu wyglądała jak nowa. Jednak zarówno Astoria Malfoy, jak i Hermiona Weasley, kategorycznie stwierdziły, że nie będą usuwać siniaków, leczyć złamań i pozostałych śladów tej nieodpowiedzialnej bójki bez większego powodu. Tak więc Draco musiał trochę się pomęczyć, dopóki ktoś się nad nim nie zlitował – ktoś, kto miał na imię Rose i miał za miękkie serce – i nie wyleczył złamanego nosa. Pozostałe ślady jednak pozostawiła, by mężczyzna miał nauczkę na przyszłość.

- Trzeba wierzyć, że zmądrzeli od ostatniego razu i już nie będą zachowywali się jak dzieci. Twój brat również pojawi się na kolacji? – Scorpius wyrwał żonę z rozmyślań. Spojrzała w jego szare tęczówki i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Nie wiem. Powiedział, że się postara, ale nie może niczego obiecać. Wiesz, ma swoje zajęcia. – Uśmiechnęła się do męża. – Mam nadzieję, że zmądrzeli i znowu nie będą paradować przez najbliższy czas z podbitymi oczami, połamanymi nosami i rozwalonymi brwiami. Trzeba im czymś zagrozić, to może zmądrzeją.

- Może. Czym zamierzasz im zagrozić? – spytał, odsuwając się od niej i biorąc dzieci. Poszła w jego ślady, na początku nie odpowiadając w ogóle. Było kilka rzeczy, którymi mogła zaszantażować ich rodziców. Pytanie tylko, czy zdecyduje się na takie, a nie inne środki?

- Jeszcze nie wiem, Scorpiusie. Muszę wybrać jedną rzecz, a wiesz dobrze, że nie zamierzam ich w żaden sposób skrzywdzić. Chcę tylko, by w końcu zastanowili się nad swoim zachowaniem, bo żadnego przykładu nie dają. Kłócić się o jakąś głupotę ze szkoły! Gdybyśmy też mieli się kłócić o to, ile razy mnie wyzywałeś w szkole, to pewnie wciąż bylibyśmy na wojennej ścieżce. A tak to jesteśmy na, hm, bardzo dobrej ścieżce – uśmiechnęła się przeuroczo. Scorpius tylko się zaśmiał.

Niedługo później ponownie odwiedzili Malfoy Manor, z nadzieją, że ich ojcowie nie pozabijają się tego wieczora.

Rose była zadowolona z kolacji u teściów. Prócz normalnego już „Malfoy, zabieraj łapska od mojej córki!" oraz „Nie rozpędzaj się Ślizgonie! Ona ma męża i jest dla ciebie za młoda!" kolacja przebiegła spokojnie. Prawie, bo oczywiście ojciec Scorpiusa nie pozostał dłużny i również kilka razy odpyskował Weasley'owi. Znów paszteciki Molly Weasley zrobiły furorę i ze stołu zniknęły jako pierwsze. Draco i Scorpius pochłonęli we dwoje ponad połowę pysznych wypieków babci Rose.

Obie babcie były wniebowzięte, bo miały możliwość spędzenia czasu z wnukami, które zawsze były rozpieszczane do granic możliwości. Pierwsze wnuki. Dzieci były wychwalane wśród znajomych, rozpieszczane, dostawały najlepsze prezenty i najdroższe ubranka, najfajniejsze zabawki i wszystko, o czym tylko mogli inni pomarzyć. Oczywiście poza wszelkimi dobrami materialnymi wszystkie dzieci Rose i Scorpiusa były obdarzane miłością przez rodzinę – rodziców, dziadków, wujków, ciotki i kuzynostwo. Nie każde dziecko ma takie szczęście w życiu, jak ta trójka maluchów.

- I co? Nie było tak źle, jak sobie umyśliłaś, prawda? – Scorpius oparł się o futrynę, obserwując swoją rudowłosą żonę. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na jej blade, piegowate ciało.

- Nie, jestem z nich dumna. Żadnej bójki, podniesionej różdżki czy, co gorsze, oplucia. Chyba zaczynają dorastać – zachichotała, powoli zdejmując kolię ze starego złota i rozwiązując gorset sukni. Odwróciła się w stronę Scorpiusa i uśmiechnęła się. – Chodź do mnie – powiedziała cichym, spokojnym głosem. Mężczyźnie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, od razu podszedł do żony.

- Nasi ojcowie to duże dzieci… Ciekawe czy kiedyś też będę kłócił się tak z ojcem wybranka Chastity, albo z którymkolwiek z ojców dziewczyn naszych bliźniaków – mruknął, patrząc na jej twarz. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Pewnie tak – odparła spokojnie, sięgając do guzików jego czarnej koszuli. Zwinnymi palcami szybko odpięła wszystkie osiem guzików i zsunęła ją z umięśnionych ramion męża. Westchnęła z zachwytu, chociaż już dawno powinna była się przyzwyczaić do widoku idealnie umięśnionego torsu Scorpiusa.

- Nie pozwól mi rzucać się z pięściami na żadnego z przyszłych teściów naszych dzieci – powiedział, sięgając dłońmi do jej sukienki. Zsunął ciemnozieloną suknię z piegowatych ramion Rose, opuścił po jej zgrabnej talii i biodrach i już po chwili patrzył, jak drogocenna suknia z szyfonu leży wokół kostek jego rudowłosej bogini. Uśmiechnął się, przykładając usta do jej wgłębienia nad obojczykiem. Usłyszał ciche westchnienie i poczuł, jak kobieta odchyla głowę do tyłu. Jednym ruchem dłoni uwolnił jej niewielkie piersi z krępującego je stanika i popchnął ją w stronę łóżka. Byli razem od kilku lat, a jednak za każdym razem seks był tak samo fantastyczny, jak za pierwszym razem. Jego duże, męskie dłonie sunęły po jej zgrabnym i bardzo bladym ciele, pełnym piegów, jak gdyby całe życie Rose opalała się przez sitko. Scorpius uwielbiał jej małe niedoskonałości – zadarty nosek, ciało pełne piegów, rude i poskręcane włosy, dosyć wąskie usta i stalowoszare oczy, tak bardzo niepodobne do oczu jej rodziców.

Kolejny wieczór został zakończony upojnym seksem dwójki zakochanych w siebie osób.

Jesień tamtego roku była inna od wszystkich. Deszczowa i ponura, doskonale oddawała nastrój ludzi z rodziny Malfoy, Weasley, a także Potter. Rose Malfoy, mimo długich rozmów i namów męża, zgodziła się na opublikowanie jeszcze dwóch wywiadów, w których wciąż wypowiadała swoje zdania. Wielu ludzi sceptycznie podchodziło do tego z jaką swobodą i niechęcią Rose wypowiadała się o przeszłości, o chwilach, w których jeszcze nikt jej nie planował. Scorpius doskonale wiedział, że jej Gryfońska pewność siebie, a także odwaga i głupota godna uczennicy z domu Lwa, musi spotkać się z karą i niezrozumieniem przez społeczeństwo. Niestety tak samo było w przypadku Rose.

Większość tylko kręciła głową na wspomnienie jej wywiadów. Niestety większość, ale nie wszyscy. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu kolejnego roku nauczania w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Rose Malfoy zaczęła dostawać anonimowe listy, najczęściej z dziwnymi pogróżkami, które po prostu ignorowała, uważając za jakiś mało śmieszny dowcip. Tamtego dnia miała spotkać się ze Scorpiusem w ich drugim domu, w Hogsmead. Szła uliczkami miasteczka, obcasy postukiwały na wybrukowanej ścieżce. Śpieszyła się do męża i dzieci, których nie widziała od prawie dwóch tygodni. Początki roku zawsze wyglądały tak samo, było zbyt dużo nauki i zajęć, więc żaden z nauczycieli nie miał czasu na spotykanie się z kimkolwiek z rodziny. To był pierwszy wieczór, kiedy młoda kobieta w końcu mogła odwiedzić rodzinę, przytulić dzieci i porozmawiać z mężem.

To wszystko stało się szybko, nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, gdy trzy zaklęcia ogłuszające pomknęły w jej kierunku i nieprzytomna upadła na ziemię. W ciemności trudno było cokolwiek dojrzeć, jednak Rose udało się zauważyć, że twarze mieli zasłonięte srebrnymi, bezkształtnymi maskami. Ich śmiechy były nieprzyjemne, a głosów nie potrafiła do nikogo dopasować. Widocznie była to trójka młodych mężczyzn, których kobieta nigdy wcześniej nie poznała. Mogli to być uczniowe Hogwartu, którzy chodzili tam nawet na rok przed jej dołączeniem do grona pedagogicznego.

Nie czuła strachu, nawet wtedy, kiedy tuż nad nią opowiadali, co mogą z nią zrobić. Leżała otumaniona na zimnej kostce brukowej, błagając w myślach o jakąkolwiek pomoc. Błagając o rzeczy niemożliwe. Mimo iż wiedziała, co zaraz się stanie wciąż nie odczuwała strachu. Nie bała się, chociaż wiedziała, że nie chce umierać. Nie była gotowa na śmierć.

Martwą Rose Malfoy znaleziono dopiero nad ranem, gdy nowa gospodyni otwierała Trzy Miotły. Scorpius nie potrafił wybaczyć sobie, że nie wiedział nic o przyjściu jego żony. Dlaczego akurat teraz chciała zrobić mu niespodziankę i przyjść do domu?

Na białym, marmurowym nagrobku widniał napis:

_Rose Malfoy,  
ur. 17 czerwca 2006,  
zm. 21 września 2032.  
__Dla świata byłeś tylko cząstką, dla mnie całym światem._

Scorpius pozostawił duży wieniec z białych lilii na nagrobku żony, palcami przetarł imię i nazwisko żony i niechętnie ruszył w stronę bramy wyjściowej z cmentarza. Od śmierci jego żony przesiadywał niemal dzień w dzień, przynajmniej dwie godziny dziennie na cmentarzu. Czasami mówił do nagrobka. Codziennie jednak żałował, że nie miała ona żadnych spraw. Że w żaden sposób nie bała się śmierci, że nie została z nimi na ziemi, nawet w postaci ducha. Jak teraz wychowa trójkę dzieci?

Śmierć odebrała Scorpiusowi najważniejszą część jego idealnie ułożonego świata.


End file.
